Second love
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Quand la haine règne, quand le cerveau n'a plus le temps de penser, quand votre meilleure amie a osé vous trahir, quand votre petit ami vous trompe alors,...vous vous retrouvez à commettre la plus grosse erreur de votre vie, ou peut-être, la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver. Hinata ne se voyait sûrement pas finir avec Sasuke, et encore moins que ce soit elle qui lui demande
1. Trahison

**Partie I: Trahison**

 _L'amitié est une chose qu'il faut protéger et chérir. Autrement, on se rend bien vite compte de sa solitude._

 _Hinata Hyuaga_

Impardonnable, impardonnable. Ce que venait de faire ses deux meilleures amies était tout bonnement impardonnable. Hinata laissait la colère guider ses pas. Elle se dirigeait indiscutablement vers sa future vengeance. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu lui faire ca ? Et comment Ino avait-elle pu ne rien lui dire ? Impardonnable. Sa fierté et son orgueil blessés criaient vengeance.

Depuis toute petite déjà, elle était raide dingue de Naruto. Et ses amies, si elle pouvait encore les appeler comme ca, le savaient très bien. C'était d'ailleurs flagrant, évident. Seul cet idiot de Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et dire qu'elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et s'était confessée. Ils sortaient enfin ensemble, elle était aux anges. Chaque jour, encore plus que le précédent, était merveilleux. Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'il l'a rejette pour Sakura ? Impardonnable.

 _Sakura Haruno_

Honteuse. La honte l'empêchait même de parler. Elle n'en revenait pas elle même d'avoir fait ca. Elle avait couché avec le petit ami de l'une de ses meilleures amies ? La honte la submergeait et la suffoquait presque.

Ce n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Non. Après une fête organisée par la bande pour célébrer leur obtention du bac, Naruto et elle avaient fini par rentrer ensemble, parce qu'ils habitaient dans la même direction. Et puis c'était tout, il ne devait pas y avoir de suite. Elle s'était arrêtée chez le blond pour utiliser ses toilettes. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Ils étaient souls. Et puis, sans prévenir, Naruto s'était mis à se déclarer à elle. Parce qu'elle était ivre, parce qu'elle ne se maitrisait plus, parce que Sasuke l'avait rejeté une énième fois, ou peut-être même parce qu'elle était à la recherche d'affection, elle même elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire « _je t'aime_ » lui procura une telle sensation, un bien fou, une sorte de bouffée d'air frais. Tout en joie, elle avait embrassé le jeune blond. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sans vêtements sur le lit.

Le pire sans doute c'est qu'elle se souvenait de tout et avait apprécié ce contact charnel.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Confus. Son cerveau était confus. Il était vrai que ce qu'il avait fait à Hinata n'était pas bien, mais pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. On le traitait d'idiot parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'affection que lui portait la brune depuis l'enfance, mais les gens autour de lui n'étaient-ils pas non plus des idiots ? N'avaient-ils pas remarqué eux aussi, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait pour Sakura ? Depuis tout petit, il l'aimait et cela n'avait jamais changé. Il était juste trop timide pour se confesser et la peur d'être rejeté était encore plus effrayante que tout. Alors lorsque deux ans auparavant la jeune Hyuga lui avait demandé de sortir, il avait accepté pour de multiples raisons. Premièrement il voulait louer son courage, deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas la perdre en tant qu'amie en lui disant non, et troisièmement, il espérait secrètement rendre jalouse Sakura. Mais la rose n'avait pas réagi. Alors il avait continué de feindre l'idylle avec sa petite amie. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir, où tout bascula.

 _Ino Yamanaka_

Déchirée. Elle avait été la première personne à le savoir. Alors que Naruto et Hinata étaient entrain de se séparer juste hors de la salle, Sakura lui avait tout raconté. La blonde connaissait Sakura et Hinata depuis l'enfance. Elles se disaient tout et partageaient tout. Mais ce que venait de lui raconter la rose, comment pouvait-elle le dire à Hinata ? Comment lui faire face en sachant cet odieux secret ? Alors, elles avaient juré de ne rien dire. Naruto avait laissé le choix à Sakura de le dire ou non, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer d'être avec Hinata. Ce serait se mentir et se faire du mal à lui même et à la jeune fille disait-il.

Pourtant, toute leur conversation avait été filmée. Hinata ne maitrisait pas parfaitement les fonctionnalités de son téléphone. Elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre la camera une fois allumée. Ce n'était que lorsque la mémoire était pleine qu'elle s'éteignait d'elle-même. Alors, quelle ne fut la surprise de la brune lorsqu'en larme d'avoir rompue, et après avoir fait un câlin à ses confidentes, elle s'était emparée de son téléphone pour revoir les photos de Naruto qu'il contenait, et qu'elle tomba sur cette vidéo. Plusieurs choses lui passèrent par la tête : la surprise, la peine, la tristesse, la déception, la honte de faire tant confiance et pour finir la colère. Maintenant il ne restait plus que de la colère dans son regard.

88888888888888888888888

\- « **Comment as-tu pu ? »** arriva enfin à prononcer la brune, lorsqu'elle reprit l'usage de la parole, serrant vigoureusement son téléphone dont elle ne supportait déjà plus la vue.

\- « **Je suis tellement désolée Hinata. »**

Sakura était en larmes et cherchait désespérément le regard de son amie, qui pourtant ne relevait pas la tête de son appareil. Hinata avait les yeux baissés et ne semblait pas prête à faire face à ses amies. Ino ne disait mot et fixait nerveusement la table du restaurant. Jamais encore l'ambiance n'avait été aussi tendue entre les filles.

La brune ne parvenait juste pas à s'expliquer comment. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu lui faire ca à elle ? A elle bon sang !

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Naruto avait demandé à Hinata de le rejoindre dehors et annonçait brusquement leur rupture, sans lui donner une raison valable, une raison logique, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour palier. Alors c'était donc ca ! Il l'avait trompé, qui plus est, avec l'une de ses meilleures amies. Et après, il avait le culot de prétendre vouloir rester de bons amis ? Son monde s'écroulait. Elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fond.

Elle resserra l'étreinte sur la pauvre machine, à s'en blanchir le bout des doigts, tout en se levant. « **Tu vas me le payer** » avait-elle soufflé dans un murmure, avant de sortir du restaurant.

A ce moment là, c'était la colère qui avait parlé à sa place. Pour la toute première fois depuis sans doute trop longtemps, la colère s'était emparée d'elle et elle s'était juré de se venger de ses deux amies pour cette traitrise.

Elle avait mal, très mal. Elle voulait crier, hurler sa douleur. N'importe quoi, juste que sa poitrine arrête de la faire autant souffrir. Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer en morceaux. La cadence de ses pas n'avait pas décélérée. Elle marchait –courait presque-, dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si des centaines de milliers de morceaux de verre brisé étaient entrain de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cœur à chaque pas. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol, tel un torrent.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Ca c'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, qu'à la télé, partout ailleurs, mais pas à elle.

Et puis zut. Il n y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle fût la seule à en pâtir. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire souffrir également ceux qui lui faisaient souffrir ?

Ses pas la conduisaient assurément vers sa vengeance. Quoi de mieux pour se venger de Sakura Haruno que de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait toujours convoité, sans jamais avoir: Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata n'avait pas un plan précis en tête. D'ailleurs ses ressentiments l'empêchaient même de penser. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ses pas la conduisaient indéniablement vers le brun, qui s'était toujours fait une joie d'envoyer balader la rose.


	2. Reproche

**Partie II: Reproche**

 _La douleur n'est pas ce qu'il faut stopper, puisqu'elle nous informe que nous réagissons normalement. Ce qu'il faut stopper, c'est la cause de cette douleur._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

La rupture du couple parfait : Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyugaga, cette information se propageait comme une traînée de poudre. Elle étonnait certains, faisait pleurer d'autres, d'aucun restait de marbre, mais lui, ca l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. C'était rare qu'il se trompe, alors à chaque fois que cela se produisait, il s'avèrait que ca l'amusait. S'il y avait bien un couple dans ce bahut pour lequel il se voyait assister au mariage, c'était bien le leur. Ce n'était pas tant que leur histoire d'amour était formidable, mais juste que chacun d'entre eux, se donnait vraiment du mal pour la faire fonctionner. Naruto offrait sans arrêt des fleurs, des chocolats, il essayait vraiment de tomber amoureux d'elle, et Hinata elle, chaque jour plus que le précédent, redoublait d'effort pour paraitre plus belle, plus attirante, plus serviable, plus n'importe quoi, pour son blond bien aimé. Et oui, à un certain moment le brun y avait vraiment cru. Il avait vraiment cru que son meilleur ami, finirait par oublier Sakura et tomberait amoureux de cette chère Hinata. Mais de toute évidence, la réalité les avait rattrapés.

888888888888888888888

De prime abord, il avait accepté de sortir avec elle par simple curiosité. Il voulait connaitre les motivations du soudain changement d'attitude de la brune. En effet, depuis l'enfance, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme l'esquivait, malgré qu'ils avaient de nombreux amis en commun. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais être seule avec lui plus d'une minute, quelque fut la situation, même lorsqu'ils devaient faire un exposé ensemble. Elle s'arrangeait toujours à trouver un coin bondé pour y travailler, ou tout au moins, la présence de l'une de ses meilleures amies. Alors d'apprendre d'un même coup la rupture de la brune avec Naruto et cette déclaration passionnelle pour lui, il ne pu mettre son esprit investigateur de côté. Il devait sans doute tenir cela de son père policier ou peut-être était-ce son égo qui voulait savoir si les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard avaient été le facteur déterminant pour la faire rompre avec son idylle de depuis deux ans.

Elle avait débarqué comme une furie devant lui, alors qu'il se trouvait à son endroit habituel, assis sur le toit du lycée. Bien sur, c'était la période des vacances et puis, il ne devrait plus être là, ayant déjà obtenu son bac. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était l'un des rares endroits calmes de la ville si souvent agitée de Konoha. De toute façon, il se sentait un peu nostalgique de devoir quitter cet endroit à tout jamais.

\- « **Pourquoi pas »** , avait-il répondu à la déclaration de la brune.

A ce moment là, Hinata sembla reprendre quelque peu sa raison, comprenant la gravité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tout d'un coup, elle comprenait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, sans entrevoir la sortie. Peut-être souhaitait-elle intérieurement qu'il lui dît non, qu'il l'envoyât balader comme il l'avait fait à tant d'autres filles. Peut-être voulait-elle déverser sa colère sur ce refus, sur lui, pouvoir se dire qu'il était la cause de sa douleur et non sa meilleure amie.

Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait indirectement de lui faire comprendre à quel point le gouffre dans lequel elle s'écrasait était profond et sans fin. Et loin de l'aider, l'accord du brun la plongeait d'avantage dans les ténèbres.

\- « **Très bien »** , finit-elle par souffler plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Ainsi les dés étaient lancés, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Elle sortit son appareil, vida la mémoire, et cibla le brun

\- « **Tu permets** ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant secrètement qu'il dise non, que tout s'arrête

\- « **Vas-y »** , acquiesça-t-il en prenant la pause, tout en gardant un visage froid, celui-là que la brune détestait par-dessus tout.

Click, fit l'appareil en scellant à tout jamais son destin. Le sort en était vraiment jeté, les dés lancés ne pouvaient plus être récupérés, et son gouffre se noircissait encore d'avantage. Elle était désormais la petite amie de Sasuke Uchiha, l'une des rares personnes qu'elles souhaitaient secrètement ne jamais avoir connus.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà plusieurs heures, et la fraicheur de la nuit l'obligea à tirer un peu plus sur son petit manteau noir, afin qu'il garda un peu plus de chaleur et la recouvrît mieux. Elle se retourna pour fixer l'automobile qui s'en allait. Elle l'avait vraiment fait : elle avait passé toute une journée en compagnie de l'Uchiha. Elle s'en rendait compte, alors qu'il partait avec le taxi dont il s'était servi pour raccompagner la brune en face de chez elle.

Il était vraiment comme elle l'avait toujours redouté : froid. Il ne s'exprimait pratiquement pas. Elle avait l'impression horrible de parler seule, lorsqu'elle essayait d'engager la conversation. Et puis quelle idée. Elle ne savait même pas quels étaient les centres d'intérêt du jeune homme. Quoique, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle en savait sans doute trop sur lui. Ayant pour meilleures amies Sakura et Ino, fatalement, elle avait fini par tout connaitre de la vie du jeune homme, et même certains détails qui devraient rester confidentiels, genre juste entre lui et les personnes susceptibles de baisser son pantalon. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'entamer un semblant de communication –sur un sujet susceptible de le passionner-, il restait muet, comme si elle n'était pas là, qu'elle n'existait pas, ou au trop, la regardait à peine...

Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Naruto, qui pourtant, était son meilleur ami. Le blond était chaleureux, toujours joyeux. Tandis que le brun était renfermé, calme, froid et distant.

En les comparant dans sa tête, sans savoir véritablement comment, la brune finit par imaginer Naruto embrassant Sakura. Une larme coula le long de ses joues et alla mourir brutalement sur le sol, tandis qu'elle sortait rapidement son téléphone de son sac. Elle envoya à Sakura les différentes photo qu'elle avait prise de sa journée avec l'Uchiha, en espérant que cela fasse autant mal à la rose qu'elle avait mal à l'instant, avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur le sol et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en prononçant entre ses sanglots, le nom de plus en plus douloureux de _Naruto_.

88888888888888

Trois semaines. Voila maintenant trois semaines qu'elle faisait durer cette comédie. Dans tous les cas elle pourra toujours se vanter d'avoir été la seule fille à être restée avec l'Uchiha pendant plus d'une semaine, et, précision s'impose, sans coucher avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, elle s'était décidée à décrocher aux appels incessants de sa meilleure amie. Fallait dire que cette dernière la harcelait presque. Sa boite de messages était pleines de ses diverses lettres d'excuses, sa boite vocal pareil, et le courrier, n'en parlons pas. Elle qui croyait que les gens n'écrivaient plus de lettre à la main, Sakura lui montrait bien le contraire.

Alors qu'elle rapprochait l'appareil de son oreille, le cœur de la brune battait la chamade. Ses amies lui manquaient tant. Elle n'était pas rancunière et n'était plus vraiment en colère, mais plutôt déchirée, attristée, dévastée. La réalité qu'elle avait toujours voulu fuir l'avait rattrapé sans qu'elle n'eût pu y faire grand-chose. Ayant toujours été amoureuse de Naruto, elle savait parfaitement qui était dans le cœur du blond. Elle savait bien que c'était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, en se confessant, elle avait tant souhaité, tant espéré que son amour pourrait suffire à lui faire oublier la rose. Cruelle déception. Il n'avait fait qu'attiser d'avantage la passion du blond qui pouvait désormais tout en se cachant sous les traits du parfait petit ami regarder de très près celle qu'il désirait réellement.

\- « **Hinata, je suis tellement désolée, je te promets que je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis, crois moi ».,** essayait de se justifier sakura, en parlant tellement vite qu'elle s'emmêlait dans ses mots, et les rendait à peine intelligible.

La brune écoutait, sans vraiment écouter. Elle prêtait plus attention au timbre de voix de son interlocutrice. La voix de sakura avait changé. Pour être exacte, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de voix. Hinata imaginait sans peine ce qui avait pu provoquer cela : la pauvre avait du pleurer chaque jour sans se retenir pour en arriver à ce stade là. Et puis, elle décida de prêter attention à ce que disait la rose. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Encore des excuses, toujours des excuses.

Une chose finit par surprendre la Hyuga : pas une fois, pas une seule, son amie n'avait mentionné Sasuke. Elle ne parlait que de Naruto et elle, que de s'excuser, de redevenir amies et plein d'autre chose, mais à aucun moment, aucune seconde des quinze minutes qu'ont duré son appel elle n'avait fait allusion à l'Uchiha.

La brune écourta leur conversation et sortie de sa chambre. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi bête. Depuis combien de temps. Oui, depuis combien de temps la rose n'était-elle plus amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle était tellement stupide de s'être imaginée pouvoir lui faire mal en sortant avec ce mec !

Elle marchait à pas de loups. Une fois de plus, elle laissait ses pas la diriger. Elle finit par se retrouver en face de _chez Ichiraku_ , l'endroit préféré de Naruto et sans surprise, elle l'y vit. Elle n'avait pas prévu s'arrêter, ni regarder dans sa direction, ni d'avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec lui. Mais pourtant, pourtant, son œil droit, le traitre, ne pu s'empêcher de s'y faufiler. Sa surprise fut tellement grande qu'elle retourna toute sa tête en direction du blond. C'était la première fois, la toute première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto dans cet état. Il avait en face de lui son bol de ramen, mais ne faisait que le regarder fixement depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux gonflés laissaient croire qu'il avait longtemps pleuré, tandis que sa face rosie et déformée par la tristesse laissait deviner sans peine son désarroi.

Elle ne put en supporter d'avantage et couru, elle courut aussi vite, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Quelle idiote, vraiment quelle idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire. Naruto, le pauvre Naruto, il subissait ce que depuis l'enfance, il avait tant redouté : être repoussé par Sakura. Et c'était sa faute, oui sa faute à elle. C'était elle qui avait mis Naruto, si souvent joyeux, si souvent fougueux, dans cet état maintenant si déplorable.

Bien vite, elle atteignit le summum de sa force physique. Ses muscles ne voulaient plus faire le moindre pas. N'empêche qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Malgré tout, après quelques minutes, elle se mit à marcher, ne pouvant plus faire autrement. Ses larmes coulaient à flot et ne voulaient pas non plus s'arrêter. Au détour d'une rue, elle vit Sasuke et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'embrasser. L'univers était-il donc contre elle ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle en était persuadée, mais pourtant, cette vue l'avait faite souffrir, et la faisait toujours souffrir à l'instant.

La brune se retourna et marcha en sens opposé à celui de son prétendu petit ami, d'un pas lourd, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Cela faisait juste trop de nouvelles pour une seule journée, trop de sensations. La corde de l'une de ses sandales se cassa, et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. La jeune femme essaya de se relever, mais finalement, se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le mur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et continua à pleurer.

Les gens passaient, en l'ignorant. « **Les adolescents et la drogue** » disaient certains, pour donner un sens à leur indifférence.

Elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste crier, et pour une fois, ne se retenait pas. Elle criait, hurlait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- « **Hinata** ? », demanda, incertaine, une voix à proximité d'elle.

Sur le coup, Hinata ne reconnut pas le détenteur de la voix et même, l'ignora. Cette personne sans doute, la secoua légèrement tout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Là, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle se permettrait de pleurer en plein milieu de la rue, elle, Hinata Hyuga. Quelle image scandaleuse elle donnait. Elle se ressaisit autant qu'elle le pu et se leva, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer. Tout en cachant son visage à la personne en face d'elle, elle murmurait que tout allait bien.

Elle se sentie brusquement retournée, et finit par faire face à Sasuke. Ses yeux mouillés lui jouaient-ils des tours ? A sa manière de la fixer aussi intensément, il se souciait vraiment de son état. Quelle ironie, sachant que pas plus tard que quelques minutes, il embrassait une autre fille.

\- « **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu exactement mais i rien entre cette fille et moi »** , essayait-il de toute évidence de se justifier, l'ayant sans doute remarqué lorsqu'elle avait tourné au coin de la rue. « **C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et comme j'avais oublié son cadeau, elle a préféré un baiser d'anniversaire. »**

La brune ne répondit pas et le regarda fixement, un visage d'expression indéfinissable.

\- « **Te mettre dans un tel état pour une histoire pareille »,** souffla-t-il en croisant ses bras, l'air de dire que c'était idiot.

Son sang ne fit qu'un détour, et sa main, comme télécommandée, se posa brutalement sur la joue du brun.

\- « **Pour qui tu me prends ? Me mettre dans un tel état tu dis ? Pour quelle raison mon état aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec toi ? »,** avait-elle finit par lui cracher, assez en colère qu'il lui rappela son état pitoyable. Elle ne parlait plus, elle hurlait, comme pour se libérer par la même occasion.

Sasuke la fixait maintenant d'un air désolé, ce qui la déboussola. La reprise de ses sens n'en fut que plus brutale. Pour qu'il affichât une telle expression, il était certain sûr qu'elle ne devait pas être jolie à voir et pitoyable serait un bien faible mot pour la décrire.

\- « **Me regarde pas comme ca, je vais bien »** , finit-elle par lui murmurer, avant de se retourner pour s'en aller, même pied nus s'il le fallait. Elle sentit une main l'arrêter.

\- « **Comment une personne qui va bien peut-elle verser des larmes à en avoir les yeux rouges ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux t'aider peut être...Allez, parles. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même »** , avait-il fini par hausser le ton face au silence de la jeune femme.

Ce comportement était vraiment singulier. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke se préoccupait autant de l'état de quelqu'un et il fallut que ce fut elle.

La brune ferma les yeux, attendant qu'on la gronda d'avantage. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoique ce soit. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à expliquer à l'Uchiha que la raison pour laquelle elle prétendait l'aimer était une histoire de vengeance.

Mais contre toute attente, l'Uchiha l'attira vers lui et après l'avoir embrassé à pleine bouche, la serra dans ses bras.

\- **« Si tu ne veux pas le dire à ton propre petit-ami, laisse-le au moins te prêter son épaule pour pleurer. »**

Sa voix était douce, calme et rassurante. Alors, Hinata lâcha tout. Elle laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et assez lentement, les mis derrière le dos de l'Uchiha, le serrant d'avantage contre elle, en pleurant de plus belle. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent, elle sentait littéralement toute sa peine s'envoler, c'était comme s'il lui retirait un poids. Ce genre de chose qu'elle faisait normalement avec ses meilleurs amis, la voilà entrain de le faire avec un garçon, dont elle n'était même pas vraiment amoureuse.

Sasuke la laissa pleurer ainsi pendant un bon moment après quoi, ils achetèrent à la jeune femme des chaussures et dinèrent non loin de là.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois semaines, mais aujourd'hui seulement, en rentrant chez elle, elle s'était surprise à arrêter la main de l'Uchiha, lorsque celui-ci l'avait laissé au pas de la porte de chez elle. Malgré la manière dont sa journée avait commencé, elle avait tout de même était plus agréable, dès que l'Uchiha y était entré. De fait, elle voulait juste continuer à sourire encore quelques heures, ne plus penser à rien et avait donc fini par arrêter inconsciemment la main du jeune homme, lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour partir.

D'abord surpris, l'Uchiha la fixa, avant de finir par sourire. C'était tellement rare. Sans doute le voyait-elle pour la première fois : un vrai sourire chaleureux provenant de l'Uchiha. Elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer à cette vue, ce qui, de toute évidence plu à l'Uchiha. Il réduisit d'avantage la distance entre lui et la jeune femme. Et alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de savoir si l'Uchiha pouvait entendre les bruits de tambour que faisait son cœur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, chose vraiment étonnante, sachant que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas Naruto mais Sasuke.

A cette réflexion, elle lâcha la main de l'Uchiha et voulu faire un mouvement de recul, mais, Sasuke le remarqua et de sa main gauche maintenant libre, il lui enserra la taille et rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui de sa petite amie sans pour autant se décider à l'embrasser.

\- « **Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? » bégaya-t-elle, en détournant son visage cramoisi de celui de l'Uchiha, toute gênée.

\- « **Je réclame de ma petite amie un baiser »** , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, un léger sourire au visage.

Le visage déjà rose de la jeune femme rougit violemment, et pas seulement à cause du souffle chaud de l'Uchiha qu'elle ressentait sur sa peau. Non seulement elle venait de se rendre compte que dans quelques secondes les lèvres de l'Uchiha allaient toucher les siennes pour la deuxième fois, mais aussi, fallait-il que ce soit elle qui initie le baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ce côté taquin chez le brun.

Elle se retourna légèrement vers l'Uchiha fouillant dans son regard, comme pour qu'il lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais au lieu de ca, elle le vit sourire, ce qui attisa d'avantage ses rougeurs. Elle finit par baisser la tête.

\- « **Je ne... je suis... je... »**

Elle était incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il était vrai que ce ne serait pas son premier baiser, mais cela devait tout de même être la première fois qu'elle initiait d'elle même un baiser. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec Naruto, elle se plaisait juste d'être à ses côtés, alors ils s'embrassaient assez rarement et à chaque fois, c'était lui qui initiait le baiser.

Alors, que l'Uchiha lui demandât un second baiser dans la même journée et que par-dessus le marché qu'elle l'initiât, elle en était tout bonnement incapable !

\- « **Je ne sais pas faire »** , arriva-t-elle enfin à dire en une traite, tout en gardant le visage baissé, rouge de honte et de gêne.

Loin de se mettre en colère, le brun esquissa un autre sourire, avant de relever la tête de la jeune femme avec sa main droite. Il approcha son visage de celui de la brune à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, les joues en feu, attendant le contact sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est sur le nez qu'il l'embrassa.

\- « **Je te laisse décider de quand nous nous embrasserons vraiment »** , lui avait-il soufflé, avant de se retourner et s'en aller.

Elle resta là, au pas de la porte comme une idiote, à regarder la silhouette du jeune homme s'en aller et s'effacer dans la pénombre. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, elle était un peu déçue, de se faire embrasser seulement sur le nez. Puis, les paroles de l'Uchiha lui revinrent en mémoire. Par _vraiment_ , il voulait dire un baiser sur les lèvres ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire quelque chose comme ca, se demandait-elle toute rose, en entrant dans la maison.


	3. Larmes

**Partie III: Larmes**

 _Dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on mérite. On a ce qu'on a, c'est tout._

Ce n'était censé n'être qu'un jeu, un simple jeu, rien de plus. Oui, pour lui, cela devait n'être rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Il se devait juste de passer le temps avec elle, qui n'avait jamais voulu de sa compagnie. Naruto ayant quelques peu pris ses distances récemment, il devait trouver un autre moyen de s'occuper, même si ce moyen consistait sur le fait de sortir avec l'ex de son meilleur ami.

Il ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais à lui même, mais en sortant avec cette fille, il voulait plus l'humilier qu'autre chose, histoire de se venger de toutes les fois où elle avait accaparé son meilleur ami. Faire comme avec les autres : dès le second soir –parfois le premier-, l'inviter à l'hôtel et voir sa réaction. Il n'était pas vraiment un pervers ou un dévergondé, c'est juste qu'au fil des années, il avait compris que ce n'était que son physique que ces demoiselles aimaient tant en lui, alors il s'en servait pour les rabaisser. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se serait déshabillée, il aurait pris une photo compromettante, et, tout en sortant de la pièce, l'aurait traitée de fille facile et de moins que rien. Certaines prenaient honte et lui collaient la paix, mais la plupart, plus entrepreneuses, n'en lâchaient pas plus le morceau et lui promettait des nuits torrides, moment où entrait enfin en action la photo compromettante. Toute personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait sûrement pas voir une pose suggestive de sa part, en petite tenue, en gros plan dans le journal du lycée, ou pire, parce qu'il en était capable, au journal télévisée.

Bien sûr, il n'insinuait en aucun cas être puceau. Quelques fois, il s'était laissé charmer, et en avait mis dans son lit, une histoire d'une nuit, rien de plus profond. Mais là, c'était différent. Ca faisait maintenant presqu'un mois qu'il sortait avec _la même fille._ Chose étonnante, elle avait pourtant refusé de l'accompagner à l'hôtel, toutes les fois qu'il en avait fait la suggestion. Il n'avait rien changé en lui, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour lui être agréable –mis à part la ramener chez elle, ce qu'il considérait comme étant le minimum tout de même à faire avec tous ces meurtres à gauche à droite-, il n'hésitait pas à l'ignorer ou à la planter là, lors d'un rendez vous. Pourtant, on aurait dit que la jeune fille s'y habituait, et chose encore plus surprenante, elle semblait passer du bon temps en sa compagnie. Il se surprenait à rire à ses côtés, à la chercher du regard, à s'inquiéter de son absence. Et puis, c'était quoi ce caprice qu'il avait eu ? Il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres, et même sur le nez. Le brun avait du mal à se reconnaitre. Lorsqu'il ne voyait pas la jeune fille, il se sentait mal et n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à ce qu'elle serait entrain de faire. Et dire qu'il avait même son numéro de téléphone dans son portable. Dans tous les cas, quoi que puisse être ce sentiment, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ca, il en était certain. Non, ca c'était une conception stupide, inventée par des gens stupides, pour consoler leur stupidité !

888888888888888888888

Hinata n'arrivait pas à réaliser elle-même ce qui lui arrivait. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle aimait en passer avec l'Uchiha. Si tout cela n'était pas que comédie, on aurait dit qu'à chaque fois elle appréhendait le jour suivant pour passer encore plus de temps avec le brun. C'était sûrement sa technique, se disait-elle, comme pour se justifier de cette faiblesse. Il devait certainement tout faire pour la faire succomber sous son charme. Elle en était consciente et avait peur de cette évidence. Son cœur emménageait de plus en plus d'espace pour l'Uchiha. Dans les 24 heures du jour, elle passait une heure à se dire qu'elle aimait l'Uchiha, et 23 heures à se contredire. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Arriva alors cette fameuse soirée, qui lui permettrait enfin de trancher.

Elle et l'Uchiha étaient à un énième rendez-vous. La nuit était déjà tombée, et le vent puissant chargé d'humidité annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'une pluie torrentielle. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours au parc, entrain de s'amuser comme des enfants. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à se faire enfermer dans le parc, pour y rester plus longtemps, ou peut-être juste pour se payer la tête du gardien.

\- « **Dis, Sasuke, pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas rompu avec moi ? »** demanda la brune, tout en exerçant une certaine force sur la corde, pour pouvoir se balancer. « **Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout. »**

Elle avait répété cette phrase toute la journée devant son miroir, pour pouvoir la poser à l'Uchiha, comme si de rien n'était, sur un air de je-m-en-fou-de-la-réponse, mais Hinata espérait pouvoir ainsi déterminer si le brun avait une quelconque affection pour elle, si elle pouvait espérer de lui un quelconque penchant amoureux.

\- « **La réponse est simple** -, » commença ce dernier en arrêtant tout mouvement de sa balançoire, quand soudain, Hinata ne pu plus percevoir aucun son de ce que le brun disait.

Ses paroles furent englouties par le vacarme de l'eau qui s'abattait. De surprise, la jeune femme avait émis un petit son étouffé, qui avait fait rire son compagnon. Il s'était aussitôt empressé de la prendre par la main, et courir devant la grille de l'espace vert, qu'ils dûrent escalader. Pas bien difficiles, étant tous deux assez doués en gym.

Ils traversèrent la rue en courant, et partirent se réfugier sous une échoppe, où il y avait déjà quelques personnes. Le brun lâcha enfin la main de sa compagne, qui reprenait doucement son souffle. Il la fixa, la détaillant presque. La jeune femme portait une chemise blanche, un jean délavé et des basquets. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le soutien rose de _sa petite amie_ était à présent visible, sa chemise ayant été rendue transparente par l'eau. De toute évidence, ce fait ne passait pas inaperçu aux deux messieurs près de lui. Il attira vers lui la jeune demoiselle et l'enlaça, espérant ainsi la couvrir. S'il avait eu un manteau il le lui aurait certainement offert, mais là, il n'avait sur lui qu'un t-shirt et un blue-jean délavé. Cela ne le satisfit pas. Par derrière, on voyait toujours les bretelles du sous-vêtement de la jeune femme et ces types n'arrêtaient décidément pas de la reluquer, avec un sourire des plus pervers accroché au visage. Il rompit l'étreinte, et après avoir lancé un regard noir aux deux vicieux, attrapa la main de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire. Ils entrèrent de nouveaux dans la pluie et s'abritèrent un peu plus loin, dans un endroit isolé, où il n y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Hinata ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, devant le regard si sérieux du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, depuis qu'il l'avait enlacé. On aurait dit un enfant, qui ne voulait pas partager son jouet. Elle lui en fit la remarque d'ailleurs. Pour toute réponse, il esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça de nouveau. Il n'y pouvait rien, son corps avait bougé tout seul. La jeune femme de son côté rougissait à n'en plus finir. L'étreinte de son petit ami s'était faite plus _serrée_ que la précédente. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pouvait-il l'entendre ? Tout doucement, à son tour, elle souleva ses mains et les mirent sur le dos de l'Uchiha, en l'enlaçant tendrement, tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ni le bruit de l'eau sur les toits, ni celui des véhicules qui passaient, tout ce qui lui parvenait, c'était le bruit de son cœur, qui jouait du tambour. S'en était presque difficile de respirer. Elle sentit le jeune homme enfouir sa tête contre son cou, les rapprochant d'avantage. A ce moment, elle réalisa. Jamais son cœur n'avait autant battu pour Naruto, jamais ce genre de situation, loin d'être déplaisante, ne s'était produite avec Naruto. En un mois, sa _relation_ avec l'Uchiha avait surpassé deux ans passés avec Naruto. Se pouvait-il que Naruto ne lui soit finalement pas destiné ? Se pouvait-il que son premier amour n'était pas son dernier ? Tant pis, se résolue-t-elle finalement. Elle ne suivra pas les pas de sa mère en faisant de son premier amour l'homme de sa vie. A cet instant, elle décida que cette mélodie que jouait son cœur, n'était pour personne d'autre que l'Uchiha. Elle décida finalement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaitre, celui qu'elle jugeait sans doute trop vite, celui qu'auparavant, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir rencontré. Et comme une révélation, elle se le répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête : « _je suis amoureuse de l'Uchiha. J'aime Sasuke Uchiha._ »

\- « **Sasuke »** , murmura-t-elle, en rompant l'étreinte et plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de le détourner rouge de honte. « **Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ? »**

Sa demande était presque inaudible. Il n'en fallut pourtant pas plus au brun pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Docilement, il s'exécuta, impatient, il le savait déjà, du contact des lèvres de la brune sur les siennes. Hinata fixait les lèvres de l'Uchiha, les joues enflammées. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et alors même qu'elle avait pris entre ses mains le visage de son petit-ami et s'avançait pour l'embrasser, une voiture klaxonna fortement juste près d'eux, à de multiples reprises, obligeant le jeune homme à ouvrir les yeux de surprise. La jeune femme, rouge de honte que quelqu'un ait failli assister à _ca_ , avait détourné le regard. Le détenteur de la voiture descendit, criant un « **Yo** ». Sasuke faillit tomber des nues. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ca. Certes les phares l'empêchaient de voir nettement le visage de la personne se trouvant en face de lui, mais cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Itachi était de retour au pays, et surtout, l'enfoiré n'avait pas hésité à se servir du téléphone de son petit-frère pour localiser ce dernier.

\- « **J'te ramène peut-être »**., fit-il en s'adossant sur sa Lamborghini malgré la pluie, quand soudain, il remarqua Hinata, qui s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder. « **Je dérange, semble-t-il**. »

Lui casser la gueule, voila les pensées de l'Uchiha. Casser la gueule à son frère. Le cadet avait clairement des envies de meurtre. De tous les moments, son frère ne pouvait pas en choisir un pire. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un éternuement de la brune. Elle commençait à attraper froid. Peut-être son frère ne serait pas qu'une gêne finalement. Il ne fallait pas que la brune attrape froid.

\- « **Bonjour à toi aussi** , fit-il ironique. **Avant de rentrer, j'aimerais que tu la déposes chez elle. »**

Sur ce, il entraina Hinata dans la voiture de son aîné, qui démarra aussitôt. Les deux bacheliers s'assirent sur la banquette arrière. La brune s'évertuait à fixer son côté de la vitre, afin de ne croiser ni le regard de Sasuke, ni celui de cet inconnu à travers le rétroviseur. L'Uchiha près d'elle lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle s'exécuta, mais à son grand damne, ses rougeurs étaient toujours présentes, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire de satisfaction chez le brun, ravi de l'effet qu'il lui procure.

\- « **Hinata, je te présente Itachi, mon grand-frère. Itachi, voila Hinata. »**

\- « **Ravie de vous rencontrer »,** fit-elle, en fixant la nuque du conducteur **.**

\- « **Moi de même »**. Il lui répondit en la regardant à travers le rétroviseur. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Hinata rougit d'avantage, tout du moins, si c'était encore possible.

Bien vite, la jeune femme laissa le dialogue aux deux frangins. Arrivée devant chez elle, c'est limite si elle ne les fuyait pas tous les deux. Elle était sortie précipitamment de la voiture et s'était contentée de quelques signes de main pour souhaiter au revoir l'Uchiha. Certes, elle aurait préféré rester près de lui encore un peu, ou au pire ne serait-ce que lui adresser un au revoir plus chaleureux, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas faire ce genre de chose devant quelqu'un et encore moins si ce quelqu'un s'avérait être de la même famille que son petit ami. Elle soupira lorsque la voiture s'éloigna au loin et se maudit intérieurement d'être comme elle l'était. La brune ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir, qui la mena directement à sa chambre, dont elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur son tapis, elle alla donc directement se laver et, habillée d'un pyjama et d'une serviette sur la tête, sortie de sa salle de bain, s'allongeant dans un long soupira sur son lit.

La brune ne regrettait absolument rien de sa journée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin pu trancher. C'était clair dans sa tête à présent : elle aimait l'Uchiha, encore plus qu'elle n'aimait Naruto. A cette pensée, elle se crispa. Naruto et Sakura, que devenaient donc ces deux là dans tout ca ? Elle se leva d'un bond et attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait sorti de son sac plus tôt, composant le numéro de Sakura. A peine le téléphone avait-il sonnée, que la rose avait décroché. Attendait-elle son appel ?

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent pendant plus de deux heures, de chose et d'autres, mais surtout de Sasuke et Naruto. Et comme elle le pensait, la rose lui avait avoué, après son insistance, éprouver des sentiments plus ou moins profonds pour le blond. En fait, Sakura n'arrivait pas vraiment à le déterminer elle-même, mais ce qui était sure, c'est que les photos qu'Hinata lui avait envoyé de sasuke et elle en rendez-vous ne lui avait pas faites grand-chose. Et, ce qui autrefois aurait contrarié la brune, la soulagea. Soupirant le cœur léger, elle donna rendez-vous à Sakura le lendemain, en la prévenant bien qu'elle inviterait aussi Naruto, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard sans pour autant préciser au jeune homme quoique ce soit de plus.

Il était temps, se disait la brune, temps d'arrêter toute cette mascarade dont elle était l'organisatrice. Elle se devait de dire toute la vérité au brun, à la minute même où ils se verraient, mais avant, elle devait d'abord réparer ce qui était endommagé.

Un frisson de peur la parcourra, alors qu'elle finissait d'envoyer un message à l'Uchiha pour lui signaler qu'il était impossible qu'ils se voient le lendemain. Un mensonge qui lui semblait existentiel et nécessaire à sa survie, devenait de plus en plus insupportable et suffocant à contenir. Pourra-t-il vraiment lui pardonner s'il apprenait la véritable raison pour laquelle la brune était venue le trouver sur le toit ce fameux jour? L'idée d'un refus lui était tellement insupportable. On verra bien, se dit-elle, éteignant son portable par crainte de recevoir un mail de Sasuke pour lui demander des explications

88888888888888

Naruto arriva le premier, étant le plus proche de l'endroit en question, _chez Ichiraku_. Il avait été étonné de recevoir un mail de Hinata, qui ne lui avait adressé aucun mot, depuis leur rupture. Le blond était très sérieux, lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir rester ami avec elle. Il ne voulait perdre aucun de ses amis, surtout que maintenant, chacun se dirigeant vers différentes facultés, ils risquaient ne plus se voir. Et puis, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, ce n'était surement pas pour lui demander de se remettre avec elle, essayait-il de convaincre. Après tout, il s'avait de source sure qu'elle sortait avec l'Uchiha, étant donné que c'était ce dernier lui-même qui le lui avait dit.

Pourtant, quelle ne fut la surprise du blond, en voyant arriver Hinata et Sakura ensemble. Certes Ino était aussi là, mais le fait que les deux premières étaient ensemble voulait surement dire qu'ils devraient s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé. Lui qui pensait que la brune serait passée à autre chose se serait-il trompé ? Aurait-elle encore des sentiments pour lui ? Avait-elle rompu avec Sasuke ? Même si le blond se doutait que son meilleur ami-qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait même pas rendu visite depuis plus d'un mois- n'était pas sérieux à propos de cette relation, du moins au départ, il espérait tout de même que les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient sincères, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de sasuke. Car en effet, lorsqu'il discutait avec l'Uchiha via le téléphone, il lui semblait que celui-ci commençait enfin à s'intéresser à la gente féminine, autrement que pour une histoire d'un soir.

Le visage noir et renfrogné de Hinata juste à proximité de lui, interrompit toutes ses pensées, et alors il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- « **Hinata »** , commença-t-il en se levant de sa chaise **. « Je suis ... désolé »**. Il inclina l'avant de son corps, respectueusement, attendant qu'on lui demande de se relever.

Sakura et Ino avaient pris place non loin de là, regardant la scène se déroulant devant elles.

\- « **Dis-moi, Naruto »** , soupira la brune, en touchant l'épaule de Naruto pour lui demander de se relever. « **Ces deux dernières années, quand nous étions ensemble, as-tu une seule fois pensé que ce pourrait être moi, moi et non sakura, la femme de ta vie ? »**

Cette question prit Naruto au dépourvu. Il regarda tour à tour Hinata et Sakura. Devait-il dire la vérité et blessé encore une fois Hinata ou se taire et certainement se blesser lui même. Il vit alors sakura lui faire un sourire tout en hochant la tête, signe qu'il devait avoir confiance.

\- « **Je... Je suis désolé Hinata »,** se contenta-t-il de dire en baissant la tête. « **Je n'avais que Sakura en tête ».**

La brune souleva sa main droite, et l'abaissa brutalement sur la joue du blond, faisant résonner les alentours. De surprise, Naruto avait fait un pas en arrière, buté contre sa chaise et s'était lamentablement retrouvé au sol, sa joue gauche en feu. Elle l'avait giflé et pas qu'un peu, il entendait encore sa tête siffler. La brune elle-même avait dû avoir mal, puisqu'elle se massait la paume de main.

Voila, maintenant, ils étaient quitte et tout pouvait reprendre sa place. Hinata retira de son visage cette expression renfrognée qu'elle s'était entrainée toute la matinée à faire et à la place, fit un grand sourire à ses trois amis

\- « **Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux »,** avait-elle alors prononcé au grand étonnement de Naruto, lui souriant de plus belle et tendant par la même occasion sa main au blond pour l'aider à se relever. « **Tout va bien, Sakura aussi en pince sacrément pour toi »** , lui dit-elle pour le rassurer, provocant des rougissements à la rose.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sakura. Il avait une chance avec Sakura. Et au lieu qu'il se contente d'attraper la main qui lui était tendue pour se relever, il se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Hinata, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Il criait des remerciements plutôt gênant à la brune. Elle voulu bien se détacher, mais l'emprise du blond était trop forte.

\- « **Je t'adore »** lui avait-il dit, avant de l'embrasser, devant une sakura, qui avait des épaules tremblantes de colère.

Ino ne pu qu'éclater de rire, devant la connerie sans borne de ce blond. Hinata rougit en s'arrêtant la bouche. Heureusement que l'Uchiha n'a pas vu ca, pensa-t-elle instinctivement. Elle voulut bien frapper le blond, mais Sakura s'en était déjà chargée.

Et encore le mot était faible. La rose en colère continuait à frapper le pauvre Naruto en lui proférant des insultes sur son niveau intellectuel. Ino de son côté n'arrêtait pas de rire. Hinata sourit à cette vue. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Sérieusement, cela faisait combien de temps que toutes les trois ne s'étaient-elles pas amusées comme ca. Depuis une éternité lui semblait-elle. Hinata enlaça ses deux meilleures amies. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se disputaient, mais c'était tout de même la première fois que ca prenait tant de temps pour être résolu ce problème.

\- « **Vous m'avez tellement manqué »,** leur murmura-telle, aux bords des larmes  
\- « **Toi aussi, tu nous as beaucoup manqué »** , lui rassura Ino  
\- « **Faisons en sorte de ne plus rien laisser nous séparer »,** continua Sakura, suivit de l'accord des deux autres

888888888888888

\- « **Je t'adore lui avait-il dit »** , avant de l'embrasser, devant une sakura, qui avait des épaules tremblantes de colère.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke les vit. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre que Naruto et Hinata Sakura et Ino étant cachées par les étoffes de publicité du restaurant. Ainsi donc, il avait vu juste. Le fait qu'elle annula leur programme d'aujourd'hui, sans lui donner d'explication n'était autre que ca. Naruto l'avait invité. La brune en pinçait donc toujours pour le blond et de toute évidence, ils s'étaient remis ensemble, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fronça les sourcils et revint sur ses pas. Tant pis pour le diner, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller à l'épicerie du coin et de les entendre miauler leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Cette vue lui avait déjà coupe l'appétit. Si Itachi voulait vraiment manger il sortirait lui-même

888888888888888888888

La brune ne quitta ses amis qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Certes elle voulait rester avec elles, mais c'était plus pour éviter la confrontation avec l'Uchiha qu'elle avait prolongé autant son temps en leur compagnie. Elle avait prévu de se réconcilier avec ses amies le matin et se confier à l'uchiha le soir. L'heure était donc finalement venue. Elle aspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et expira, avant d'avancer son doigt sur la sonnette de l'appartement de l'Uchiha, qu'elle espérait serait seul. Elle savait que cet appart il le partageait avec son frère, mais savait aussi que la plupart du temps son frère était à l'étranger ou occupé ailleurs. Elle espérait grandement que ce serait le cas ce soir.

Le brun détacha les yeux de son livre de poche quelques secondes, avant de les reposer dessus. Une deuxième fois, la sonnerie retentit. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Puis une troisième sonnerie, une quatrième, une cinquième. Cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Déjà que sans bruit il avait de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il lisait, n'arrêtant d'entendre dans sa tête la voix de Naruto disant adorer la hyuga. Il posa le bouquin sur la table du salon et partit ouvrir. Itachi étant parti rendre visite au reste de la famille à l'autre côté de la ville, c'était peine perdu d'attendre qu'il ouvre, pourtant le brun espérait que qui que ce soit, cette personne était là pour Itachi et donc, qu'il pourrait renvoyer cette personne sans plus de cérémonie. Les pas du brun étaient lents. Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à être agréable. Son moral n'avait fait que se dégrader depuis l'après midi.

Il ouvrit, une expression menaçante à la figure, bien décidé à engueler la personne qui lui avait faite se lever. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'hinata, qui de toute évidence s'apprêtait à sonner encore une fois. A sa vue, la jeune femme s'était soudainement mise à rougir. Sasuke faillit esquisser un sourire, mais s'en empêcha aussitôt qu'il se remémora son baiser avec Naruto. Etait-elle venue mettre un terme à leur relation ?

\- « **Bon... Bonsoir Sasuke »** parvint-elle enfin à dire tout en jouant avec ses deux index. « **Puis-je entrer quelques minutes... »** C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui, et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Le brun prit le temps de l'observer. Elle n'avait pas changé de vêtement, sans doute venait-elle juste de terminer son rendez-vous avec Naruto pensa-t-il.

\- « **Non »** , dit-il froidement, laissant perplexe la brune **. « Nous n'étions pas censés nous voir aujourd'hui pas vrai ? Que fais-tu là ? »**

Hinata ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait encore rien dit mais pourtant il était déjà... en colère ?

\- « **Sasuke**? », fit-elle perdue. « **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?», se répéta plusieurs fois le brun dans sa tête. Elle osait faire double jeu avec lui et demandait maintenant tout doucement _qu'est ce qui ne va pas_ ? Il eut un rire glacial que le brune ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. N'était-elle pas venue au bon moment ? Avait-il eu des problèmes avec sa famille ? Devait-elle ajourner sa confession ? « Non » se dit-elle en se donnant mentalement une claque, elle devait tout lui dire ce soir.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussa. Ca avait été pénible pour elle de le faire. Elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser, mais avant, elle se devait de tout mettre au clair, et de voir comment il va réagir.

Pour lui, ce refus avait une toute autre signification. Il n'était sorti avec elle que par curiosité, alors pourquoi le refus de la brune l'affectait autant ? N'était-ce pas prévisible qu'elle soit toujours autant amoureuse de Naruto, après toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à l'aimer ? Lui, il ne l'aimait pas, alors pour quoi en souffrait-il ? Le brun essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait aucune attirance particulière pour la brune, mais pourtant

\- « **Non, Sasuke, je... »,** essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer, les mains sur le torse de l'Uchiha, le tenant à distance de ses lèvres.

Elle voulait d'abord tout lui expliquer, elle ne voulait pas bâtir une relation sur un mensonge, pas encore.

\- « **T'es-tu remise avec Naruto »** , demanda brusquement Sasuke en s'ecartant d'elle, ce qui étonna fortement Hinata. N'était-elle pas censée entre en relation avec Sasuke, alors d'où pouvait bien venir une telle question ?  
\- « **Je ne comprends pas »,** lui répondit-elle honnêtement fixant l'Uchiha dans les yeux.  
\- « **Nous parlons toujours la même langue il me semble »** , fit sasuke, sarcastique, ce qui déplut fortement à Hinata.  
\- « **Naruto et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. N'es-tu pas mieux placé pour le savoir, M. le nouveau petit ami et meilleur ami de mon ex. »**

La dernière partie était sortie toute seule, elle ne l'avait pas réalisé mais elle commençait à s'emporter. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait garder son calme.

\- « **Mais tu continues tout de même à l'aimer »,** lui murmura la brun, en croisant ses bras, s'adossant sur un rempart de la porte et soulevant son pied droit pour le mettre sur l'autre rempart. Il n'allait décidément pas la laisser entrer hein ? Ce n'était pas grave.

\- « **De toutes les façons, il sort avec Sakura »** , répondît-elle sur le même ton que celui avec lequel le brun avait posé la question

Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait donner, mais elle espérait par là qu'il arrête de parler de Naruto. Après, tout, elle était là pour parler d'eux.

\- « **Les pièces du puzzle se placent enfin. Tout s'explique »** , souffla l'Uchiha sous un sourire amer  
\- « **Pardon ? »** fit-elle incrédule  
\- « **La raison pour laquelle tu voulais tellement sortir avec moi alors même que tu ne supportais pas ma présence avant. Je me disais bien que tu voulais te venger de Naruto, mais c'était sakura pas vrai. Tout ce temps ce n'était qu'elle et aujourd'hui que tu as appris qu'ils sont ensemble, tu lui as donné rendez-vous et l'a embrassé pour la faire souffrir. »**

Hinata comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il racontait, mais ce qui lui sembla évident c'est qu'il avait assisté au baiser de cet après midi et croyait qu'elle avait une aventure avec naruto dans le dos de sakura et par ricochet dans son dos à lui, ce qui expliquerait déjà son comportement.

\- « **Tout était faux, pas vrai ? »**  
\- « **Non »** , cria-telle aux bords des larmes. « **Non tu fais erreur. Ce n'est pas ca**  
\- **Ah oui, qu'est ce qui n'est pas ca. Tu n'es pas venu me trouver sur le toit pour te venger de sakura peut-être.** La brune se crispa, voulu parler, mais se retint, et baissa la tête. Le brun avait vu juste, et n'aimait pas tellement ca. **Tu dois surement te dire que c'est la pire personne aux mondes mais dit moi, toi qui joue avec les sentiments des autres es-tu mieux ?** demanda-t-il en la fixant **. As-tu été sérieuse dans cette relation un seul instant ? »**

La brune souleva la tête, étonnée. La question que venait de lui poser l'Uchiha ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait posé au blond dans l'après midi. Se pourrait-il que le brun se sente comme elle lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Naruto et Sakura ? Etait-elle autorisée à penser qu'il puisse être sérieux avec elle ?

Et puis, quand exactement était-elle devenue sincère dans cette relation ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Les mots de l'Uchiha la blessaient plus que ce a quoi elle se serait attendue. Elle avait voulu se venger de sakura en sortant avec la personne que cette dernière aimait plus que tout, mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé aux sentiments de Sasuke. Il avait raison, ses méfaits étaient encore pire que ceux de la rose. Et puis, brusquement, elle finit enfin par comprendre les mots de Sakura « tout est allé si vite, une chose en entrainant une autre, je me suis retrouvé incapable de faire le moindre pas en arrière ». C'était son cas maintenant pas vrai ? Elle aussi avait été incapable de retrouver sa raison à temps et de tout clarifier avec le brun.

\- « **Bien, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais eu des sentiments pour toi de toute manière. Je voulais juste m'amuser durant ces vacances... Tu m'as demandé hier pourquoi je n'avais pas encore rompu, et bien voila la réponse : je voulais d'abord m'assurer de te mettre dans mon lit avant de le faire. Tu es la première qui soit parvenue à être pendant plus d'un mois avec moi, en me divertissant sans pour autant me lasser. Je suppose que je te considérais plus comme un jouet qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant que le jouet est cassé, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité, pas vrai ? »**

La brune sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

\- « **Je vois »** , murmura-t-elle, peinée  
\- « **Rentre chez toi. Arrêtons là cette mascarade »,** dit-il, en lui tournant le dos  
\- « **At...tends,** commença-t-elle, ses lèvres tremblants quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. **J'ignore quand, peut-être lorsque tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, peut-être lorsque je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ou peut-être même au primaire lorsque Naruto et toi vous êtes embrassés par accident, je t'avoue je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Mais voila, j'en ai. Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais le fait qu'ils existent ne changera pas. Et tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, mais je suis certaine que tu ne peux pas avoir feins tous tes actes, tes accolades, tes baisers, nos rendez-vous. Uchiha, n'aurais-tu pas peur de tomber amoureux et de retrouver ton cœur en lambeaux comme tout autre humain? »**

En guise de réponse, l'Uchiha s'engouffra dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte. Cela irrita la jeune femme. Il essayait de faire croire que tout allait bien, mais le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas claquer la porte, prouvait le contraire. Elle l'attrapa par le derrière de sa chemise et le força à se retourner.

\- « **Regarde moi quand je parle »** , lui dit-elle furieuse.

Il se laissa faire et elle l'adossa contre le mur du couloir, et sans le savoir contre l'interrupteur, ce qui les plongea dans le noir. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent face à face, dans la pièce où ne parvenaient que les quelques lumières filtrées des autres pièces.

\- « **Avec Naruto aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un baiser de remerciement. Il me remerciait d'avoir pu l'aider à être avec Sakura,** lui souffla-t-elle, calmée. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer, les yeux vides d'expression. »

Le brun faisait tout son possible pour le cacher, mais à l'instant il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'embrasser, la prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il combattait ses pulsions depuis qu'il l'avait vu habillée de cette robe couleur lavande qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. C'était une robe à bretelles, dont le décolleté n'était pas vraiment plongeant, mais en montrait tout de même assez pour le rendre fou.

Hinata soupira, essayant de se contenir, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- « **Sasuke, ne me le diras-tu jamais ?,** murmura-t-elle la voix cassée, dont sasuke devenait son visage ruisselant de larmes. Moi, je te le dirais autant de fois que tu le voudras, **je t'aime. »**

Une fois de plus, il dû faire un effort surhumain pour rester maitre de lui-même. Il doutait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps cela dit. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il voulait que pour une fois, ce soit elle qui réagisse en premier. Comme lisant ses pensées, la brune réduisît le distance entre eux, et, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se remémorant qu'il lui avait demandé un jour d'initier elle-même un baiser. Elle espérait que ce simple geste suffirait à faire en sorte qu'il la croit, qu'il ait confiance.

Ce geste brisa les dernières barrières du jeune homme. Au grand soulagement de Hinata, Sasuke ne repoussa pas son baiser, et même, y participa. Bientôt, se fut une bataille de langues. Le baiser timide de Hinata c'était transformé en un baiser passionné, dont les deux protagonistes en demandaient toujours plus. L'Uchiha passa sa main derrière la tête de la brune, dans le souci d'intensifier leur échange. Il mordilla la lèvre inferieure de la brune, avant de s'attaquer à son cou dénudé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il y déposait des baisers, il sentait le corps de la brune frissonner, une sensation qui ne lui était pas désagréable. Soudain il réalisa, la brune était crispée depuis un moment déjà, et n'entreprenait plus rien. On aurait dit qu'elle était en mode pause. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur, ce qui eut pour effet de rallumer la lumière. Il la vit alors, plus rouge que jamais, il comprit bien vite pourquoi.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle baissa les yeux, toujours aussi rouge.

\- « **Je... je suis... je ne »** , elle essayait de s'expliquer mais elle trouvait certains mots trop embarrassants et puis quand bien même, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, ressentant encore les lèvres de l'Uchiha sur sa peau, son souffle chaud contre son cou.  
\- « **Tu..., »** l'incita à continuer le brun, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait, mais adorait la voir aussi rouge à cause de lui. Il aimait la taquiner.

Il s'approcha d'elle relevant son menton entre son index et son pouce, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

\- « **Tu ne devrais pas entamer un truc que tu ne peux pas continuer** , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant d'ajouter **Mlle la vierge** , tout en mordillant son oreille. »

Hinata étouffa un cri, et sa couleur faisait dangereusement concurrence aux tomates mures

\- « **Sas...suke »,** commença-t-elle pour protester, mais rendue bien vite muette par un baiser du brun.  
\- « **Tout va bien** , lui dit-il entre deux baisers, s'éloignant un peu de ses lèvres pour continuer, **je me contenterais de tes lèvres pour l'instant, ma très chère** _ **petite amie. »**_

Petite amie ? Il venait de dire petite amie ? Une joie immense s'empara d'Hinata, qui enlaca aussitôt l'Uchiha. Mais sa joie n'était pas complète. Elle voulait encore l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait, bien que le fait qu'il la reconnaisse comme sa petite amie le sous-entendait, elle voulait tout de même l'entendre de vive voix

\- « **Alors dis-le correctement »,** lui murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui  
\- « **Dire quoi »** , feignait-t-il l'incompréhension, se rapprochant des lèvres de la brune

La brune mit sa paume de main sur la bouche de l'Uchiha, stoppant net son geste

\- « **Tu ne m'embrasseras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit »**

L'Uchiha esquissa un sourire, qu'elle ressentit à travers sa main, avant de lécher la paume de main de la brune, qui la retira aussitôt, retrouvant ses couleurs roses qu'elle avait pourtant réussit à perdre tantôt.

\- « **Sasuke... »** fit-elle ramenant sa main près de sa poitrine

Le brun esquissa un nouveau sourire face à sa moue et l'enlaça. Il était soulagé. Il avait cru la perdre à tout jamais, il avait cru que c'était fini, mais non, ca ne faisait que commencer. Peut-être devrait-il passer chez naruto histoire de lui rappeler d'une manière amicale, un poing sur le visage, qu'il ne faut pas embrasser sa petite amie, mais avant...

\- « **Je t'aime, Hinata Hyuga »,** lui murmura-t-elle, et avant qu'elle ne fasse aucun commentaire qui l'aurait sans doute rendu encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, il s'empara des lèvres de la brune

Elle pouvait y croire pas vrai ? Celui-là c'était le bon n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui partagerait à tout jamais sa vie... Le temps le lui dira surement...


End file.
